Capitalia: Axis Powers
by Ame to Yume
Summary: Hetalia gave us personifications of nations, but just think: what if there were personifications of capitals as well? Oh boy, what is the world coming to? Rated T for yaoi, yuri, some dark imagery and blood (in future chapters) and London's 'lady-like' language.
1. The Capital Meet-And-Greet

**Disclaimer: Roses are blue, violets are red, the sky is green, and the sea is purple. Oh, and I don't own Hetalia.  
**

* * *

Capitalia: Axis Powers

Episode I: The World Meeting (A.K.A The Capital Meet n' Greet)

It was a World Meeting just like any other, and by that, I mean nations were arguing like crazy once again. This time, though, their capitals were there to introduce themselves to the nations.

A blonde-haired, blue-eyed female European capital, clad in a light pink dress, raised one finger and said in a small, sweet voice:

"Wait a minute."

No response. No one had heard her, as her quiet voice was drowned by the arguing ones around her. She tried again, louder this time:

"Wait a minute!"

Again, no luck. She sighed in disappointment, got up from her place at the table, and shouted in a deep, gravel voice:

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

At this, everyone quieted down, as if someone, somewhere, had turned the volume down until, for the first time in the history of the World Meeting itself, there was perfect silence.

"How on Earth does Berlin do this all the time?" she mumbled to herself, while rubbing her sore throat, before silence engulfed the room as everyone stared at her and then at eachother in awe

A female voice with a distinctive British accent dared to break the silence.

"Nice...deep...voice, Paris."

"_Merci._" the French capital said in her usual sweet tone, smiling at the awe-struck British capital "Now, I suggest that we all get this meeting started in silence. Everyone who wants to argue can go release sexual tensions outside, thank you very much. Now, before I start, Ottawa _chérie_, can you please fill us in as to why is a bear om-nomming your head?"

At first, the Canadian capital looked around her in panic, until she finally realized that Nanook, her pet polar bear, was chewing on her head.

"Nanook!" she scolded, her voice ringing loud and clear in every corner of the room "Bad polar bear!"

Nanook stopped chewing and took it's time to look at her, then finally asked:

"Who are you?"

"I'm your owner Ottawa, you dummy polar bear!"

Paris, the City of Love, smiled and invited her to introduce herself.

"Alright...I am Charlotte Williams, and I represent Ottawa, the Canadian capital."

Paris nodded, and her eyes moved to London.

"London, don't you want to go next?"

"Who, me?" London asked, not having payed attention very much, as she lifted her eyes from some doodles of Sherlock Holmes that ended up with large heads and bug eyes

Paris deadpanned.

"No, the other London."

London smiled.

"I am Elisabeth Kirkland, and I represent the British capital, the city of London."

"Wait a minute!" Washington D.C intervened "London, you're a chick?!"

"First, speak the Queen's English, you ungrateful wanker." London retorted "Second, yes, I'm a girl."

"I don't know, London." Paris interjected "You are the next Crona. I'd still be wary."

London sighed.

"I lack femininity" she said finally "and I give zero fucks if you guys find it unattractive."

"Okei..." Paris said, looking at Washington D.C "Washington, introduce yourself please."

"I'm Kyle F. Jones, and I represent Washington D.C." the boisterous male capital said in his characteristic 'hero' fashion

"Berlin, please introduce yourself to us."

Berlin, a female capital with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes, smiled before answering.

"_Ja. _I am Hildegarde Beilschmidt, and I represent Berlin."

A male European capital that looked like a younger Spain raised his hand:

"Can I go next?"

"Of course."

"I am Julio Fernandez Carriedo, and I represent Madrid." then he pointed at a white-haired, red eyed capital "Oh, and that guy over there is Karl Beilschmidt, and he represents Konigsberg. Together with Paris, we're the Bad Touch Capitals, and if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. OK, except if you're up against Paris. She's vicious and rabid enough to take you down by herself."

"Really?" America asked, warily studying Paris from head to toe

"Well" London began "during the Reign of Terror, she sentenced about 3000 aristocrats to the guillotine without even batting an eyelash. Guess what: most of them were innocent."

Everyone gaped at Paris, who gave them an apologetic look.

"Wow, who knew she was such a sadist back then?" some voices murmured

"What's more: she watched the executions all impassive-y while eating croissants_._"

"Sorry about that..." Paris said in a small voice, suddenly finding the floor very interesting to look at

"Ahem." a Russian voice interrupted "Since this meeting is in my home, we'll follow my rules. Rule number one: no sadness, no regrets, no mourning your past and absolutely no tears. By the way, my name is Alexei Braginsky and I represent Moscow, the capital of Russia. Now, Paris, sit down, calm yourself and let me take over from here, _da_?."

"_Oui._" Paris replied weakly, eyes glistering with unshed tears

"Good girl."

Paris nodded, sitting back at her place as her tears overflowed.

"Don't worry, Paris. We forgive you." France intervened with uncharacteristic seriousness

"You do?"

France nodded.

"_Oui._"

Paris smiled sadly as more tears fell.

"_Merci._"

"Hey, you two, what did I say earlier?" Moscow half-asked half-scolded

"Sorry." Paris whispered as she began to cry harder

Moscow sighed heavily.

"It seems that Paris will not stop crying very soon. I say that we cancel this meeting and go home. I mean, it's not like we're going to get anything done anyway. "

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: So, here's a story for the capitals of the world, Hetalia-style of course. I have seen other people touch on this idea, and decided to give it a shot as well. However, unlike the other versions, this is going to be a little bit less randomness and jokes and a little more seriousness. I am sorry, but I can't write crack fics to save my life. I don't know why. This is just how I roll, I guess.  
**

**I will try to update as much as I can, but school is gonna keep me busy, so...don't expect quick updates. I also take requests.  
**

**Love, **

**Ame to Yume**

**P.S: In case someone's asking about London, she looks like a younger England. **


	2. The ROBERTO Trio

**Disclaimer: Me no own Hetalia. 'Nuff said.  
**

* * *

Episode Two: The ROBERTO Trio  


_The time was World War One.  
_

"That was it for today's training." announced Germany in an emotionless voice

Italy and Rome's faces went from utter fatigue to unbridled exaltation.

"Finally!" Rome, a young man that looked almost exactly like his father Italy, sighed in relief, then stretched and yawned "Rome needs his sleepy time."

The corners of Berlin's mouth lifted slightly, betraying her amusement at the Italian capital's antics.

"Tomorrow's training is going to be at six AM sharp. Don't be late, OK?" the German nation said

"I see you're tired, Rome." Berlin noticed "I suggest we all go inside and take a nap_. _That cool?"

"_Si!" _Rome agreed

As a result of taking a nap during the day, our three capitals seemed to have forgotten about sleep during the night, as they all stayed up drinking coffee, eating sweets and chatting about all sorts of different topics, anything from war plans to sugar high experiences.

"I have an idea." Rome suddenly announced, lifting one finger

Berlin just casually took a sip of coffee and leaned back against the wall.

"Last time you had an idea you almost got us killed." she reminded him, a little cruelly "I don't want to take that risk."

"Do not be so harsh on him." Tokyo, a male capital with Sasuke-style jet black hair and deep black eyes, placated

Berlin sighed.

"Alright, Tokyo, but if it's another stupid idea it's you I'm strangling, _ja_?"

Tokyo seemed unfazed.

_"Hai."_

Berlin nodded.

"Go on then, Rome." she encouraged

The Italian scratched his head.

"I was thinking..." he began timidly "...Konigsberg, Paris and Madrid form the Bad Touch Capitals Trio..."

Berlin raised an eyebrow.

"And...?"

"I was wondering...what if we had our own trio?"

Berlin glanced at Tokyo, and he gave her a similar glance back. Not a concerned look, just a slightly curious one.

"On second thoughts, that isn't such a bad idea." Berlin said finally "What are we going to name it?"

"Um...Axis Trio?" Rome suggested

Berlin shook her head.

"Alright...what do you say about...ROBERTO Trio!"

* * *

**A/N: Kind of short, but at least I got this one done! Beat that, school! Woo! **

**Sorry, I went a little insane over there. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is gonna be about the Allies, and as I have vacation and considering that Easter is coming, I am going to update it very quickly (maybe even tomorrow, if I finish cleaning in time). **

**That being said, please leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. I also take constructive criticism, but if you flame me I'll force you to eat Iggy's scones. **

**Love, **

**Yume-chan **


	3. The Allied Forces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Got that, world?!  
**

* * *

Episode 3: The Allied Forces  


The time was World War One, and the Allies were discussing, and by that I mean arguing, on how to surprise the Axis. Thus, five capitals found themselves invisible to their own countries, slipping so far into the shadows that no one was listening to them anymore.

They were starting to ask themselves if this was really worth their time.

"All this yelling is taking away my horny!" complained Paris dramatically in a deliberately loud voice, effectively getting the quarreling nations to shut up and pay attention to her

"OK...?" said America, rubbing the back of his head

Paris rose from her place, an angry look placed firmly on her facial features, and asked:

"If you continue to argue about irrelevant topics, then how on Earth are we going to defeat the Axis?"

"That was weird." stated London, lifting her eyes from a volume of _Hamlet _"For once, Paris made a rational point."

"I'm full of surprises, sister." replied Paris as London returned to her book "But that is beside the point. If we are going to defeat the Axis, we need a plan, which we can't have if London reads all the damn time instead of paying attention."

Noticing that London did not even hear her, Paris resorted to the second option. Unknown to many, she actually had a deep, powerful voice, despite the fact that she almost always spoke quietly and sweetly.

"THIS IS A WAR, LONDON!"

The shout effectively (and literally) jolted London out of her reverie.

"Paris!" yelled London "With you it's hard to tell if I'm going out of a nightmare or going INTO one."

"Good morning, then." Paris replied simply, studying her nails "Glad to know you're mentally with us, not just physically."

"So, Paris, what's the plan?" Washington D.C asked

Paris seemed to be thinking deeply for a few moments, then finally replied with a tinge of sadness in her sweet voice:

"_Je ne sais pas._"

"Then what are we going to do?" Beijing asked, and her father, China, nodded in agreement

Mei Wang, also known as Beijing, was a young girl that wore her black hair tied in two bulbs (Pucca) and wore a red Chinese dress.

"That was the point of this meeting." Moscow interrupted in his classic Russian accent "Paris can't be the _only_ one who has to think around here."

England rose from his place and said, simply and calmly:

"I have an idea."

* * *

**A/N: I was planning to do the Chibitalia part of the episode too, but I kinda ran out of ideas so that can wait.  
**

**Review _s'il vous plait? Onegai? Pro favor?_ **

**Gah, REVIEW ALREADY!**

**Love, **

**Yume-chan **


End file.
